U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,259 to Jacobs et al. relates to a pressure-normalizing single-chambered static pressure device for supporting and protecting a body extremity, in particular a heel. That device has an inflatable member, a plurality of seams, and apertures along those seams. Those plurality of seams, according to Jacobs et al., "enhance the ability of that device to produce a cradling effect whereby the! interior surface of that device! can better engage and fully conform to the contour of the lower extremity." Col 7, lines 6-9 (brackets added for clarity and deleted numbers.) Thus, without those seams that device, according to Jacobs et al., would not adequately cradle the extremity. Those seams are also interspaced throughout that device and contact each aperture. As such, the inflated or deflating air must circumvent the maze of apertures and seams to inflate or deflate. Such a maze could inhibit the inflation member from attaining an uniform interface pressure.
The present invention solves these problems.